Toradora AHS After High School
by LightLelouch77
Summary: This had been done before but I'm making my own take on what happened after the epilouge of episode 25.  This is my first published fanfic, enjoy. *New chapter coming soon!*
1. Chapter 1 The Tiger is back in his Palm

Toradora AHS (After High School) fanfic

Chapter 1 The tiger is back in his palm

The last day had been pure bliss for Ryujii Takasu. Not because he had graduated, that only added some to his elated joy. But because the girl that he loved and had promised to marry had come back after over a year of torturous waiting. He had had a couple of opportunities to talk with her on the phone during the year, though never more than 10 minutes and there conversations were limited as Taigas mom had regulated their entire conversations. Not that it mattered much to him. Just being able to hear her voice was what motivated him throughout the school year. Without those times he wasn't confident he would be able to keep going.

During the long elapses between phone calls he had mostly spent his time thinking about her and their conversations. He had planned to say "I love you" the first chance he saw her, basically a year in advance and he thought about it often. He had never said it to her when she was there, but he knew that she knew how he felt. The rest of his time was spent working at the bakery, doing school work, and cleaning his house as well as Taiga's old apartment. Her family had kept paying the rent just in case she decided to run again and he felt it was his duty to keep it in perfect condition if she ever came back to it. That and it was full of many memories of the two of them and it made him content if only for a few minutes to be in her old room. After he left her apartment he always felt a hole in his heart, but he kept at it anyways.

But that was all in the past now. Taiga had finally come back! He wasn't sure how long it would be before he would finally get to see her. But she had come the day of graduation to surprise him. He had seen her hair in the old 2C classroom and without hesitation he had run up the stairs to see her. He slid the door open but she wasn't there. For a second he had thought he was hallucinating but he searched the place he had thought she might be. He found her in the same locker that she had rolled out of the first day he had met her. Knowing that she would probably reflexively hit him if he started out with "I love you." He decided to complement her first by telling her she had grown. With a scowl she replied "Not even a millimeter. Sorry." he knew he couldn't put it off any longer so he simply said "Taiga! I love you!" she blushed put her head down in embarrassment and head butted him. Of course he knew her better than to think she didn't like it. He knew she appreciated it, and figured he would have to get hurt no matter when he said it. "A head butt to the chin is better than a kick in the balls like she did with Kitamura when he confessed" Ryujii had mused in his head.

After that they had snuck out of the graduation party and he spent the rest of the morning talking with her. At first she was a little shy and let him do the talking. Probably because of the long absence and how they had last left off. But it didn't take her too long to warm up and they were soon talking about anything and everything as they had done so long before. She talked about how difficult it was with her mom and how close she was to running back many times. She didn't quit though and after some of the issues with her mom started to settle down, she had to convince her about Ryujii and how she wanted to marry him. Her mother was extremely opposed to it at first. After all the only time she had seen him was when he had run away with her daughter, so he felt that it was understandable. But eventually she had agreed to at least let her see him, on the condition that they wouldn't get married until she was convinced that he was worthy of her. He would have to meet with her and her mom at least once every week for her to decide if he was ok or not. But he didn't mind, it was an extremely small price to pay if it meant he could see Taiga again.

They talked until about 12:30 PM (the graduation ended at 10:00 AM) when Taiga's stomach started to growl. Ryujii gave a heavy sigh. She had started eating convenience store food again, after she had left as neither her mom or stepfather cooked and for dinner, they always went off to her stepfathers family's house with Taiga's half-sister; Leaving her to find food for herself.

Ryujii hadn't sighed because he had to cook. On the contrary he had been looking forward to cooking for her again. He just hated to think that Taiga had spent over a year without any decent meals. He asked what she would like to eat. But to his surprise she had refused. But then she quickly realized that her refusal needed further explanation so she stammered on about how it wasn't because she didn't want him to cook for her. But because she hadn't seen Minorin, her best friend, since she had got back and she wanted to go out to the restaurant she worked at and eat there. "Besides" she stated. "Your gonna be making me my favorite meal tonight anyways and I want that to be my first food from you since I came back."

Ryujii just smiled and nodded his head. He knew he would have plenty more opportunities to cook for her in the future. He had waited a whole year, so he could wait a few more hours. So they put on their shoes and went out to Johnny's restaurant to surprise Minorin with a certain tigers reappearance.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Hey, so I'm new to fan fiction and I guess I didn't really have a proper introduction in the first chapter. So yeah, hi there. I've always loved the Toadora series, its one of my favorite anime series and I've wanted to do a fan fiction of some sort for a while, so-BAM! there yeah go Toradora AHS. I've written the first five chapters which I'll update at the same time and if I can get at least 5 people to read and write reviews then I'll continue updating on a regular basis. If not then I might continue every now and then for myself, just don't count on regular updates.

Alright, so now that that's out of the way I just want to explain that the first chapter was just a recap of the events that happened in the epilogue and a little bit of background information. Actual dialogue and character development starts from this chapter on. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Toradora AHS (After High School)

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Ryujii's mom "Yaa-chan" was sick with the flu and was still in bed. She didn't even know of Taiga's return. "No, it's alright. Really. I don't want to wake her up, it will only make her feel worse if she gets all flustered" Taiga had said after Ryujii asked if she wanted to see her. Ryujii told her he would think it would actually be just the thing to make her feel better. He said that she missed having her over every day for meals and seeing Taiga again would be just the thing to cheer her up. But even then Taiga refused "I'll see her tonight after she wakes up." Taiga had said with an air of assurance and a nod of the head.

"I promise." She added for good measure. Ryujii realized that that might be best. After all his mom did need the rest after all her hard work and late nights. So they both agreed that she would come see her at dinner and they headed out for lunch.

They were going to the restaurant where Taiga's best friend and Ryujii's ex-love interest, Kushieda Minori worked. Taiga was a bit nervous as she hadn't seen her in over a year but she was also exited to see the only girl that she had ever really considered a real "friend" before her sophomore year. Ryujii had talked to her throughout his senior year so he was more exited for Taiga than anything. There had been some tension between Ryujii and Minorin after Taiga left but they quickly became good friends and no more than that. At present there wasn't any tension or conflicting emotions so they talked pretty freely with each other.

They walked no more than a few feet away from Ryujii's apartment when a loud monotone cackle could be heard from above. Ryujii and Taiga looked up to see a normal looking black haired boy with large circular glasses holding his head up making the somewhat obnoxious laugh. He may have looked normal but he sure wasn't acting like it.

"So you've returned!" the boy said flamboyantly as he dropped from the ceiling of Ryujii's apartment (which wasn't a very long drop.)

"What are you doing Kitamura…" Ryujii murmured with his eyes off to the side and his fingers playing with the hair in the front of his head.

"I heard a rumor that there was a small tiger loose in the area, so I thought it would be good to search for it. Looks like you beat me to it! Good job Takasu!" he replied with a thumbs up.

"Kitamura-kun…long time no see!" Taiga finally said after some thought. Ryujii didn't miss it.

"Oh, Aisaka it's a good thing your back! I was starting to worry about Ryujii here. He always seemed really depressed after you left." Kitamura explained without even looking at Ryujii while he was saying it.

"Ryujii" Taiga said softly while looking up with concern into Ryujii's eyes.

Ryujii blushed, looked to the side and said "It's alright Taiga. Its true I missed you a lot, but your back now. So just forget it OK?"

"Alright." she replied though any one could tell she was still concerned about the matter.

"Well anyways, have you seen Kushieda yet?" Kitamura asked. "I'm sure she's been worried about you, Aisaka and I don't think she would be to happy if you saw her last."

"Were going to see her right now. Were going to eat lunch over where she works" Ryujii explained.

"Oh that's good, tell her I said hi. Would you?" Kitamura asked a bit hurriedly.

"Sure" Ryujii replied in his usual straight-forward manner.

"Do you want to come with us?" Taiga asked a bit too excitedly, un-noticing of the disgruntled look Ryujii gave her.

"Thanks for the offer" Kitamura looked over with a knowing glance at Ryujii then turned back to Taiga.

"But I need to start packing. My flight is in just two days and I want to make sure I have everything."

"Oh that's right your leaving for America." Ryujii remembered, breaking out of his melancholy reverie.

"Yep, make sure you guys come see me off before I leave. OK?" Kitamura replied with his usual large beaming smile.

"Sure" Ryujii confirmed feeling glad that he had such a tactful friend.

"We'll come over on Sunday before you leave" Taiga agreed smiling back at him.

"Great! I'll see you guys then." Kitamura finished, politefully yet curt. "Nice to see you again, Aisaka. See yeah!"

"Mm" Taiga mumbled with a nod of the head.

He waved and was off.

They were still standing there looking toward the direction Kitamura had gone off to.

"So he's really going to America than?" Taiga said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he won't admit it but everyone knows he's just going there to be with Kanou-Senpai."

"Oh" She said with slightly downcast eyes.

"You don't…still have feelings for him do you?" Ryujii asked tentatively looking down at his feet.

"No! it's not that!" Taiga suddenly squealed with her arms extended in defiance of the accusation.

"It's just that I only just got back here and now he's leaving. He's a good friend and I'll miss him. that's all…"

Ryujii sighed and said "I know, I'm sorry if I overreacted."

Taiga smiled mischievously "It's alright, actually it makes me happy to know that your THAT jealous of me."

"It's not that!" Ryujii started defensively. "It's just…I would understand if you don't feel the same way about me that you did when you left. I mean it's been a long time since you've seen me…" Ryujii said a bit pained at the words.

Taiga looked up at him, and a red scarlet streak spread around her cheek. She then said "You know I haven't said it yet either have I?"

"Said what?" Ryujii asked even as the realization of what she was saying came into his face.

Still heavily blushing she looked down and said "Listen good, because I'm not very good at this kind of thing and I don't want to have to repeat it."

She slowly raised her head and a look of conviction was mixed in with her blush. "Takasu Ryujii, I L-Love you" she got out. "There…I said it, so don't look so sad Ryujii. I promise that I don't want anyone but you…so…so…"

She was cut short as Ryujii leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't try and resist. She had wanted this for so long, it hurt. They embraced against each other for 20 seconds or so not stopping for anything. When suddenly they heard a low "Oooh" from behind Ryujii.

Taiga quickly opened her eyes, took her lips off of Ryujii and looked around him. "My, my and in such a public place to…"

There stood a picture perfect woman glancing with playful, knowing eyes. She had long blue hair and a slim curvy figure. Taiga's eyes grew wide and in a frenzy yelled "What are you doing here, Baka-Chi!"

Writers note: Who could it be I wonder? Hmm…blue hair, mischievous personality, nicknamed after a moronic chihuahua by Taiga. It couldn't be…!


	3. Chapter 3 The Tiger and the Toy

Umm…here's chapter 3, it seems a little pointless adding a new summary here when I'm updating the first 5 chapters at the same time. So If I don't have anything important to say I'm just not going to say anything at all if that's ok. Here you are chapter 3 of Toradora AHS

Chapter 3 The Tiger and the Toy.

"What are you doing here Baka-Chi." Taiga grimaced with clenched fists and a murderous glare.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat an old friend? Besides I wasn't here intentionally." The girl cooed coyly.

"That's not the point you baka Chihuahua!" Taiga said with excessive annoyance.

"Taiga, calm down" Ryujii soothed. "But, What ARE you doing here Kawashima?"

"Oh I think I should be the one asking that question." She replied matter-of-factly "I mean seriously you guys, did you forget you were outside or did you just need to kiss so badly that you didn't care. I mean I can understand a peck on the cheek. But that was so passionate." She snickered.

Taiga's basilisk glare was diminished slightly by the red outlining her cheek.

"Well, whatever. How long have you been here Aisaka? Have you secretly been living with Ryujii for this whole time? How scandalous!" Kawashima continued to mock.

"Hmph, I just got back today. I was going to surprise all of you at your graduation but Ryujii found me before that happened." Taiga explained with still more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"So Takasu-kun, now that she's back are you finally over your little depressing pity party?" Ami said with a smirk.

"Geez, I never talked about it. Was it really that obvious to all of you?" Ryujii pleaded spitefully.

"Well duh, of course it was. Even at school you almost never smiled and you were always off in your own little Taiga-filled world, am I wrong?" Ami asked an a pseudo-polite tone.

Ryujii neither confirmed nor denied the charge but made a low "chh" noise and moved his head off to the side.

"Geez, talk about desperate. Did you ever stop thinking of her?" Ami teased ceaselessly.

"Alright, alright enough. It doesn't matter anyways. She's back, so just forget about it already." Ryujii begged.

"Fine, fine but you better not leave him again Aisaka. I'm not sure if he could handle it." Ami said a little more seriously, implying that she now meant what she was saying.

"I'm not planning to run away anymore. I've settled the issues I have with my mom. All I need to do now is…talk to that shitty old man…" Taiga scowled with some restraint.

"Taiga…" Ryujii sighed.

"Well it's been a pleasure seeing you two mauling each other; but I've got some things I need to do. I'll leave you two alone. Just don't do anything too naughty, ok?" Ami finished and walked off.

"Seriously, that Baka-Chi." Taiga said angrily.

After a pause Ryujii said with a sharp, concerned look in his eyes "So your really going to talk to him then? I mean your father?"

"Yeah…I mean you were the one that told me that we should share our happiness with our families, remember?"

"Yeah, I know it's just…"

"I know Ryujii, it's alright. Really. I'm not going to do it until after my mom is convinced about you anyways. So don't worry about it." Taiga said attempting at being reassuring.. Ryujii simply replied "Alright."

"Ah crap! It's already 1:10!" Ryujii yelped exasperatedly while glancing at his wrist watch." I think Kusheida's shift ends at 1:00. What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm still hungry so let's go anyways. Maybe we'll see her on the way." Taiga said sure that she would see her soon enough.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Ryujii acknowledged but still with a sigh. "Let's just get out of here before someone else wants to talk to u-"

"OOOOH, TAIGA!" Someone yelled from the distance. Ryujii just put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

Writers note: Poor Ryujii, will he ever finish his quest of getting a meal? At this rate he might just be a contender for the throne of worlds unluckiest son of a bit** against Hayate from Hayate no Gotoku. Ok…so I wouldn't go _that far_ but still…


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You! I Hate You!

Hey how's it goin? Hope your enjoying it so far. I would appreciate some constructive criticism if you have the chance. I've been told I'm a pretty decent writer but only by completely biased people, so don't go too easy on me.

Chapter 4 Huh? Your back! I missed you so much! How could you, you horrible, miserable excuse for human being! Come here! I love you! I hate you! I'm going to kill you! Now give me a hug!

Haruta had seen Ryujii and Taiga from the distance and he ran up to them. He hadn't seen Taiga since the end of his sophomore year so he was surprised to see the beautiful, long brown hair flowing in the breeze. He had called out and was now running up to them.

"Taiga, did you miss me! I had a dream about you last night, you know!" It didn't take long. He was on the ground holding his groin before he even knew what had happened.

"Urg, the last thing I want to know is that YOU were dreaming about me." Taiga yelled with her usual pissed off expression. It came naturally to her but it tended to get worse around Haruta.

"Taiga, I haven't seen you in over a year and yet your still so cold to me." Haruta whimpered piteously, rocking back and forth on the pavement.

"I have to say, you kind of deserved that one Haruta." Ryujii commented.

"Don't bother talking to him Ryujii, let's just go. We've wasted enough time and I'm starving!"

"So cold…" Haruta cried out, still on the ground trying to save his shattered manhood. "Sorry Haruta, but we really got to get going. She still hasn't eaten lunch. Nice seeing you. Bye." Ryujii explained while simultaneously walking off toward Taiga who was already storming away.

"Hey Taiga! Wait up." Ryujii yelled while running after her.

"Geez, aren't dogs suppose to follow behind their masters?" Taiga teased.

"So…your already calling me a dog again." Ryujii said softly.

"Yeah well, you're a special dog. Not all dog's get to marry there master's you know." Taiga said with a grin and a wink.

"So…you do still want to get married then?" Ryujii asked with a tone of suppressed relief.

"Well yeah. Why else would I have gone to live with people I hate for a year?" Taiga said with growing annoyance.

"Right, I know sorry."

"Seriously when did you start being so unconfident, Ryujii? I left for you. I did all of that for you. I'm not going to leave you again so don't worry. O.k.?" Taiga said with just a bit of impatience.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry" he said again but with more confidence.

"Were finally almost there. It took us long enough." Taiga said in between a yawn.

It was already 1:30. It had taken them an hour to go less than half a mile to the restaurant. They were almost there when a loud scream was heard. "TAAIGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" in a whirlwind Taiga was being assaulted by a heavily sobbing red haired school girl with an almost devilish look in her eyes.

"Taiga how could you! Kitamura-Kun said you were back and then Ami-Chan said she saw a vicious mauling over by Ryujii-kun's house! Oh I missed you so much! Why didn't you come see me sooner! How long have you been here! Oh, Taiga! Taiga! Taiga!" Her yelling got much more and more incoherent as she went on.

The whole time Taiga had just been saying "Minorin, Minorin. I'm so sorry Minorin."

Ryujii just stood back and smiled. This had gone for literally about 5 minutes when Minorin finally looked up at him. She instantly pounced on him beating on his chest. "Were you trying to hog her all to yourself?

Why didn't you come find me and tell me she was back?" She demanded with snot and tears mixed up all over her face.

"We went to go see you at like 12:30 but then Kitamura, Ami-chan and Haruta distracted us." Ryujii said with a heavy sigh.

"We still haven't even eaten lunch." Taiga added.

"Oh, well if that's the case why don't you come over to the ramen place I work at. I was just headed there now." Minorin suggested.

"Of coerce we'll go Minorin. Right Ryujii?" Taiga said all smiles.

Ryujii looked reluctant. After all it had taken an hour just to get to THIS restaurant. But he didn't think Minori would take no for an answer now that Taiga was back and he hated disappointing her. So he merely agreed with a "Yeah" and off they went.

Writers note: Next chapter I'm introducing a couple of new characters. I wouldn't normally do such a thing but it seems necessary to add some conflict to the story. Taiga's pretty much all sewn up with Ryujii and everything's pretty much perfect between all the main characters. Minorin and Ami have moved on with their lives and Kitamura Is going to fly over to Kanou to live happily ever after. Boring! Needs drama.

Besides I realized that when Taiga left Ryujii for a year she probably went to a new school, right? So it would only be natural that she met some new people there. Don't worry though I wouldn't add them if they didn't fit in with the Toradora universe. I think they seem to be a pretty natural fit and flow well with the pre-set characters. I hope you like this story so far. If you did the next chapter is the last I have written, so make sure to review to give me the motivation to continue! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 The Princess, Giant and Player

Here we are, chapter 5! The title is the princess the giant and the player but really only the player and the giant are introduced here. The princess is only mentioned at the very end. You'll have to wait for chapter 6 if you want to know about her. How could you people sleep at night without the knowledge of who the princess in this fanfic is? Honestly. if you don't review you'll only cause strife and sleepless nights to all who finish the story here. Some people have to work you know! And how are student's, the future of our country, going to focus on school if they were restless all night thinking about who she could possibly be? How? I ask you, how? The future of our God blessed nation (I'm referring to the U.S. of A but really, the concept is the same whatever country you call home) is in your hands. Review before it's to late!

Chapter 5 The Princess, the Giant and the Player

"Wow Taiga, you must have been really hungry." Ryujii exclaimed with wide eyes staring at the seemingly ravenous girl.

His response was succeeded with a jumbled "Mmmn-mmn-mmmn."

"I guess you didn't learn any table manors while you were gone than…" Ryujii said sarcastically.

"Shut up, baka! I haven't eaten since last night!" She yelled angrily between bites.

"Geez, Minorin said to come to this restaurant, but then had to go run off to another job. Does she ever stop working?" Ryujii complained, his hands on his chin.

Taiga without a seconds hesitation jumped to defend her friend by explaining "Well, she said she was saving up for that sports university she's been planning on going to. She's not one to just sit around and wait."

"Yeah, I know but why did she have to drag us to another place and than just leave us here?" Ryujii continued to grumble.

"Don't complain, Ryujii! We got our meal so, whatever. Let's just go back to your place." Taiga had just slurped up the last of her fourth bowl. Ryujii still wide eyed at the tiny half-starved girl cocked his head and said "That reminds me. Where are you going to be staying now that you came back?"

"Well I figured I could just stay at my old apartment. But…"

"But?"

"A friend asked me to come stay with her for a while. She doesn't live very far away, so I think I'm going to stay at her place. At least for a week or two. Than I'll probably move into the apartment."

"Friend?"

"She's from the school I transferred to."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot you had gone to a new school! How was it there?" Ryujii asked with new found curiosity.

"Nothing like 2C, but at least I didn't have an annoying nickname like the 'Palmtop Tiger' there."

Ryujii smiled. "Heh, so did you meet any other new friends?"

"A few" Taiga responded curtly.

"Oh, can I meet them sometime?" Ryujii asked excitedly.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well…"

At that moment two guys walked into the ramen shop. One was a huge dark skinned guy with long black hair, wearing a tank top and army shorts. He was big and tall, but he wasn't fat. The guy defiantly went to the gym. His huge muscles looked all the more intimidating with his sharp pitch black eyes and straight faced, emotionless expression. He wasn't the type of guy you would want to start a fight with.

The guy next to him however was a stark contrast. He was short, not like Taiga short, but he was a little below average. He had deep blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle. That's a common expression when describing pretty eyes, sure. But they actually sparkled, there's no other way to describe it. He had very light, blond hair that seemed to shine even in the moody atmosphere of the restaurant. It gave the effect as if he had somehow put fluorescent lights in his hair. It was that bright. Not to mention that he had the kind of face that makes most girls want to sigh and guys want to puke . It was handsome, yes. But also gaggingly pretty. The impression was gaudy and annoying to most men and beautiful and perfect to most girls. He was wearing a fashionable dress shirt and long khaki shorts. The only thing that put a damper to his whole image was an odd bear necklace that he wore. It was just a gold necklace with a circle enclosing a silver bear icon. It might have looked normal on someone who lived out in the woods. But it looked pretty weird on him. To Ryujii's surprise both guys came straight over to their table. The short pretty faced boy spoke first,

"Ahh, Taiga my love your looking absolutely wonderful today. Why did you leave me, hmm? You know I can't get along without my beautiful petite princess around me."

"You money-grubbing idiot why the heck did you have to follow me here? I didn't even tell you where I lived!" Taiga yelled emphatically without restraint.

"I'm sorry Taiga" the large muscle-bound man of a student looked oddly nervous for a Arnold Schwarzenegger look-a-like "I know that you told me not to follow you but I was just to worried."

"I understand that Sinoske-kun, but why did you have to bring him along?" She pointed angrily toward his undersized counterpart.

"Well I know your not particularly fond of Rico, but regardless of how he shows it he does care for you, you know."

Ryujii was watching this heated banter with mixed emotions. Anger at the little player for trying to smooth talk Taiga ("He didn't even give her a title." He thought bitterly to himself.) Some jealousy but also respect and gladness towards the huge man for his willingness to protect Taiga; and lastly pride in Taiga for being able to find new friends by herself. But enough was enough he had to speak up. "So Taiga…mind introducing me?"

"Oh Ryujii, sorry I didn't expect these two idiots to show up here." Taiga explained with a wave of her hand extended toward the two implied moronic individuals.

"This big guy here is named Sinoske-kun he's kind of shy around new people, but he's very nice so don't worry. And this money-grubbing baka over here calls himself Rico." She then continued to introduce Ryujii (with great pride in her manner and voice) "Guys this is Ryujii, the guy I've always told you about."

"Ohhh so this is Ryujii eh? Geez Taiga how could you fall for such a delinquent?" Rico scoffed as he looked over his new rival.

"GRRR…DON'T CALL HIM A DELINQUENT!" She suddenly lost all restraint and pounced on the pompous pretty prat of a boy. The large man seemed at a loss of what to do so Ryujii jumped up.

"Taiga! It's alright" Ryujii said soothingly as he pulled her off of the huddled boy trying to defend himself but failing miserably. He pulled her up and walked her outside. "I'm used to it, honest. I've told you before I don't care what other people think of me. I only care about what you think of me."

"But Ryujii! You don't understand. This annoying baka has been after me since my first day of school. And now he comes here and insults you. I just can't stand him!" She explained with a teary look in her eyes.

Ryujii clenched his fists and looked up at the disfigured bruised face that was looking on with annoyance at the scene. He was trying his best to control his anger as he said "Listen I don't care that you insulted me. I've been called a delinquent all my life. But stay away from Taiga! Take the hint and just back off. I noticed you have a bear on your necklace and I have to say that it suits you perfectly. You prowl around seeking prey to devour. Unfortunately for you this time your putting your barred teeth around a tiger. And behind that tiger lays a dragon. If I see you near her again I wont hold her back. Now please get out of here before I change my mind."

"Tch. Fine I'll go for now but don't think for a second I've given up on her." He said before he fled the scene.

Sinoske didn't leave though. He was trying his best to comfort Taiga. "Are you OK Taiga?" Ryujii let his anger release and he held a hand out for her to get up. Yeah I'm fine…thank you Ryujii."

"I see why you have problem with the guy. Make sure to tell me if he bothers you again."

"Mmm" she nodded in understanding.

At that moment an absolutely drop dead beautiful girl came running up to the group.

Writers note: Remember what's at stake here. If you don't review now you clearly don't care for your country and your just begging for a communist takeover. Good God man! Think of the children.


	6. Chapter 6 A Peaceful Meeting

This chapters a little shorter and uneventful this time but I'll make up for it in chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6 A peaceful meeting

"Oh Taiga, is that you?"

"Sakura-chan! Did you come to see me? Oh I missed you! You weren't suppose to come for another week! Why are you here now? Did you come with Sinoske and the money grubbing baka? Why did you let him come? You know how much I hate him. Oh but never mind Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're here oh there's so much I want to tell you." Sakura just waited patiently through Taiga's barrage of questioning, waiting for her to cool down.

She had long wavy, light silver hair bright green eyes and a heart shaped face. But her most defining feature was the peaceful comforting aura she seemed to give off. She had exceptionally natural beauty which suited her well with her tranquil, patient demeanor.

Taiga was finally winding down when Ryujii came out after paying the owner of the restaurant. "Hey Taiga you left you-oh who is this?" Ryujii cut off mid-sentence, noticing the new girl standing next to a beaming Taiga.

"Ryujii! This is my friend Sakura-chan. Sakura this is my…Ryujii" She gave a light blushed and looked as if she was at a loss of what to say.

"Oh hi Ryujii-kun, Taiga's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the future husband of my best friend." Sakura serenely said. Taiga's blush was so red at this point, it looked painful.

Ryujii looked slightly abashed, but considering the awkward situation, quite confidently said "Oh well, mm yes, well it's nice to meet you to Sakura-chan."

"Oh I thought he was suppose to look scary, I think he's quite cute Taiga." It almost seemed as if she wanted to make the conversation more embarrassing then it already was.

Taiga shook out of her rubicund reverie and naturally said "Yes, I think he's cute to, but everyone thinks he just looks like a delinquent…" the end of her sentence got lower as if she had only just realized what she was saying. The rubicund reverie came back in full force.

"Yes, well I hear your going to let Taiga stay at her house for a while" Ryujii spoke to break through the awkward pace of the meeting "That's nice of you, she can be quite a handful. I hope she won't be any trouble."

That seemed to finally break Taiga from her spell. "Ryujii! What are you saying about me you baka!"

"Hahaha, she won't be, don't worry I'll be sure to take good care of her." Sakura said in the same unchanging peaceful tone.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"No problem, it's my pleasure, really. I absolutely adore Taiga."

"Grr…Why the heck are you guys talking as if I'm not here!"

Ryujii and Sakura laughed in unison and implored Taiga to cool down with apologies.

"So Sakura, is Taiga going to be staying with you tonight? I ask because I was planning on making Taiga some dinner." Ryujii asked after Taiga settled.

"Well I can come pick her up later tonight if that's OK with you?" Sakura asked a little hesitantly, not wanting to take away his time from Taiga.

"Well it's up to Taiga" He gave her a sidewise glance. "But you could come join us for dinner if you would like? It would save you an extra trip and we could both have time with her."

Taiga looked at Sakura with exited expectation "Oh, could you Sakura? Ryujii's a really good cook and his mom is really nice. Oh and he has this really ugly bird!"

"Hey, show some respect Taiga! Your part of our family and so is Inco-chan so try and be nice to him."

"Hahaha, it sounds fun, but I wouldn't want to impose, are you sure it's alright?" Sakura asked a little worriedly.

"Of course it is, any friend of Taiga's is welcome to our apartment any time."

"Well alright, shall we go then?"

"Right, you ready Taiga?"

"Yep, let's go see Yaa-chan!"

Alright so I'll probably have at least one chapter up a month. It would be quicker than that if I knew more people would be reading it, but as of know you'll just have to make do. Alright see ya' in chapter 7


End file.
